


A Matter of Trust

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is not absolute.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Rise." Response to the "trust" challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland.

“Do you trust him?” Dr. Burke inquires, his deep voice reassuring.

“It depends,” Beckett waffles. “To be kind to a grief-stricken relative, to not submarine a case? Absolutely. To buckle down to work, to behave himself? Absolutely not.”

“Do you trust him with your heart?” Burke probes.

“He tried to knock me out of the way. When I got shot.” Beckett clutches at her shirt, not answering.

“Listen to your words. You admit that he is kind, and puts your needs above his.”

“What if I trust him with my heart and he breaks it?”

“What if he doesn’t?"


End file.
